youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
A fireflies nightmare
By Skye A firefly's nightmare Far away, and too long ago. A kingdom of high importance took province in the land of "Minto." One full of secrets, alliances, and deceit. I'm Skye, the fairy godmother of the land. Knowing, a great deal about the land, and its residences. What was once a peaceful oasis with the occasional quarrel, is turning into to something the rulers of the land fear could be their biggest challenge yet. The Queen, queen lea. Is the official ruler of the land, without a king...yet. However, she would be no leader, without her closest of complains. Some with-in her court, but a select few out. One: Her closest companion, first knight, Kent. No one really knows what to make of these two, some suspect a secret romance, others suspect blood relation. But all that is confirmed, is that they were much closer than any queen and first knight as been in the past. Prince Oliver, or charming, as he is affectionately known by the people. The secret bother of a young woodsman. Prince Oliver, a young, wild, not to mention handsome prince. He also has a protective love of his land and its people, coming to its rescue And aid when needed. While being all those things. He is also a close confidant to all in the land. Seems to be close to each person with-in the Minto. Underneath his suave persona, there lies a caring, and sweet boy, just waiting to become a king. A great one at that. Maiden Carla. This one is a curious case of most. Living far away from the heart of the palace, in a dark section of the palace. She is known by many, yet. Keeps a low profile, and is close to very few. Me, her godmother. And the young woodsman. These two form an interesting, and yet not all that voluntary friendship. While being close to these two, she is also having the ear of the first knight. Now, the young woodsman. He is an interesting profile indeed, known by many, and yet. Not known at all. Not truly, except by me. And one other. The Queen. His lover. This romance, secret , and dangerous . The queen is aware of the danger, and the impending doom to occur if this were to continue, however. Her feelings and emotions drawing him like a firefly to honey. What will occur of this curious, and devious group? Will they survive the challenges and perils of this occurrence? Or will they suffer? And the kingdom crumbles? This is a cautionary tale. One few dare to visit. Not many knowing of the writings of this experience, and if we're finding out, the very system itself may crumble. Do not make the mistake of thinking this is a fairytale. No, it's far more than that. This is a nightmare. Chapter one: "Your form is well." I walk towards the clearing in the field. Green surrounds the floor of the wooland, with the occasional shadow of the trees. "Do you fancy me Skye?" Zachary, officially known as "woodsman", smirks that all too well known smile. "Enough," I laugh. " I meant your stance, it is well when chopping that stump." I walk closer to examine the plié he as built up, as I hear another crack of the wood he has split. "The queen will be very happy at this.." I say turning back with one eyebrow raised. He freezes mid swing, with his axe high in the air. "Oh. How amusing." He smiles, while his cheeks flood with a shade of pink, and rests down the axe. I feel my lips twinge up. "It is very honorable of you to chop wood for the queens personal fire... And deliver it personally also. " I smile while crossing the clearing. "Are you done?" He says turning to me, taking off his warm coat, revealing his tight brown vest with ties crossed lace up the front of his chest. "Yes, I believe so." I smirk. "I'm delivering the oak now, would you like to accompany me?" He suggests, picking up the cart. " I would love to sir!" I smile, he holds out his arm, and I link mine to his, and lift my skirt. We walk laughing, and joking. While he occasionally finds things to Throw at me. " That's no way to treat a lady." I joke. This is a friendship I treasure, one I know doesn't go unnoticed by the queen's first knight. A man, whimsical, and good humored in appearance . However, his dark past does not go unnoticed by the Faire godmother. Recently migrating over to this province, I do not know his past, however. His tendencies and, undying gratitude to the queen rises bells. As I do with him. The first knight, the only one who does not love me as I love them. The only one who I have not been able to gain trust, and access. However, I still have the duty to be there, when I can be. But, that less then impresses him. After a long, delightful walk, Zachary and I make it to the palace, to be greeted by the first knight himself. Chapter two: Tension "Well if it isn't the highly favored knight." Zachary jokes as he hugs first knight. The first night welcomes his embrace, hiding the obvious distrust, that obviously I can only see at the moment. His metal armor glistens in the sun. He has his helmet off, exposing his blond hair, and pale face. "Amusing coming from the lowly woodsman." They laugh in unison. "Hello godmother Skye," the first night Kent says too formal for my liking. "Hello first night Kent!" I say with much more enthusiasm, hugging him. I feel his body forcefully wrap his arms around me. "I bought the queens oak she requested." Zachary says gracefully. "Thank you, I will make sure she receives it." He replies, taking the cart. Well...attempting to. You can see the deception in Zachary's eyes. "Actually, I was wishing to deliver it to her personally, I do have a few formal matters to pull her about also." Zachary says all too casually, with an edge of force in his voice. A few moments of silence fall. Very uncomfortable moments. The two able bodied men stare Each other down. "Of course." First night Kent eventually forces out through gritted teeth. "Lead the way." Zachary suggest as a pardon to the obvious tension. Implying that he is happy to have first knight Kent there. The first knight turns, and leads the way. Even as often as I come here, I am still amazed by the building that is. Beautiful, and elegant is this castle, with back land that extends for miles. As we Approach the queens chambers, you can feel the calming presence set in. The homey touches she created already, the atmosphere lightens, and it becomes more playful. First knight Kent knocks on the door softly, in an extreme amount of interest, and obvious concern. Zachary sees it, and his eyes become smaller in a look of obvious distrust, and...jealously? "Do come in!" The Queen beckons, and the knight smiles, and opens the door. "Skye!" She gasps as she turns around facing us. Dressed in a beautiful purple dress, that only she could wear. Pulled in at the waist, suiting her body, and abundant in silk to the very floor. A square cut into her chest, elegant. Her hair is down, as it always is when she is at home. Her features slightly illuminated by little make-up, making her striking. And of course, that beautiful, glistening crown. I smile. "My dear friend lea!" I exclaim, as we embrace. When she pulls back, she grabs a tight grip on my shoulders, looking me dead in the eye, "how are you my dear one?" One trait I can honestly say is her best, she always expresses such interest in everyone, even strangers, a unique, and important trait when queen of a land. "I'm doing wonderfully, And yourself?" I ask smiling. "Well thank you." Indicating, that no. In fact, she is not. Usually so full of life, and would respond with an answer, just as enthusiastic as mine. With that response, I know that she is not, well. She stares at me just a bit longer, making sure I got the point, I nod, and she turns her attention towards Zachary. Chapter 3: yes, my queen. "Hello there."she beams, holding out her hand, as he kisses it softly and bowing. A common way to address the queen, however, this is seems more affectionate then I've ever seen it done by anyone of the Land. As the first knight observes... "I hope your fairing well my queen?" Zachary questions, queen liana beems a smile. Much wider then usual. "I am, and yourself?" She asks politely. "Better now." He mummers. Is that a blush I see on his face?... And hers? "The woodsman has dropped some fine oak as you requested." First knight speaks up, ending the lustful stare between them. "Yes, your house servants have it in there possession." Zachary says, not making eye contact with the queen. "Thank you friend. Kind of you to do that for me, I will have my servant Shane pay you when you depart." She says, still smiling. "Oh, that is not necessary, consider it a gift." He declines. "Oh queen, if you don't mind, may I go visit your sister? I will come back shortly to work out those contracts... Or would you rather do that now?" I ask. Really asking "do you want me to send Zachary away? Or leave you alone with him?" "Yes, of course. We can take care of that at a later time." She smiles, squeezing my hand reassuring me. I nod, "knight Kent, this is a big palace... May you show me the way to her room?" I ask, innocently, he stares at me as if staring into my soul. He looks to queen lea for conformation. "Yes you may go." She says smiling. "Are you sure my queen?" He asks with a weary look on his face. Meaning, don't make me go. "I am, come back as soon as Skye is delivered safely." Meaning. We won't talk long. "Of course my queen," he hesitate, and then bows, as I curtsy. And we leave the room quietly. As Knight Kent and I walk down the various hallways, we remain quiet, until he says. "You know I warned the queen about you. " He says, not so much as a question, more as a statement to hurt me. "Oh you have?" I question. "How long have you been here godmother Skye? Maybe.. One Luna?" He asks. "Yes, i would estimate about that. I was sent here, previously from the province of Bradbury." I explain. " and who did you befriend first? Out of the entire kingdom, out of all the people you were put here to protect. Who did you befriend first?" He asks, fury grows with-in me. And I stop us I'n the hall. "You know that it is part of my commission to help the one in nee-" "Yes, but who was the first." I pause. "The woodsman." I say. "But why is that of importance?" I ask. "Because you, I, and everyone that has knowing of there romance, knows it is doomed to tragedy. And when that happens, who will you side with? The queen, who your so fond of? Or the young woodsman who needs his friend? Who will you let down?" He says, to close to my face for my liking. My face grows hot. But, I'm left speechless. "I've made my choice, it's time you do." He says, his voice full of resentment. His last statement weighs on me like the ocean. After what seems like hours, I say "I know my path from here. Thank you." I croak out. He bows, and leaves. Without an ounce of real respect for me. Chapter 4: princess Carla. I open the door of her room, and sneak in, meaning to hide under hear bed, until I hear her voice as I'm half way though. "Skye, you know I hate it when you do that." She laughs, from behind me. "And you know I hate it when you sneak up on me when I do that." I laugh along. We embrace. "How have you been my great friend?" I ask. "I have been well, I have a new project, would you like to see?" She asks. I smile, as my face bubbles with excitement. "I would enjoy that very much!" I jump. "Come my friend, come see what I have been working on." She takes me to her arts room, were all her projects lie. The room is lined with paintings, inventions, and trinkets that I know she has for personal reasons. Along with that all, there is paintings of her closest friends, and favrioute stage plays. "Here it is." She says. Gesturing towards a wooden creation. "What is it?" I ask. A wooden square, with a long rod, added on to a head that has tiny metal spheres. On those, is six thin stings. "I call it a guitar." She says. "A guitar? That's curious... What does this device do?" I ask as i examine it closer. "Observe." She smiles. She takes the object, and sits it on her leg, and her hands find positions on it, and it creates a sound. Metallic, but beautiful. Her hands explore the rod, and the positions change the very sound it makes. "That's truly wonderful my friend!" I exclaim. She puts the object down, and says. "Thank you my friend. I Believe I have created a new instrument. It still needs a lot of time and Energy , but I'm excited to see what could come of this." She says happily. "You are wondrous my friend! I'm sure it will be of great success, you are very intelligent to work these things out." I say, with my hands on her fore arms. Her face rushes with red. She has such a beautiful face, green eyes shine bight on her defined eyes. Freckles line her face, creating a luring comfort. She is warm to the eyes, approachable, and kind looking. "Thank you. What have you been up to my friend?" She asks. "Nothing of much interest, spying in people, but that is no change to the usual activities." I laugh, as does she. "And what have you delightful secrets have you observed?" She says sitting at a small table. I sit across from her. "Oh, nothing much. Except you and a certain blacksmith man canoodling.." I suggest, she looks at me with her mouth wide open, and then it twinges up. "Oh please, he was dropping off some of the parts I requested for my latest invention, my guitar!" She objects. "Oh of course, how foolish of me to make that mistake. The fact that Dear William is constantly busy, bearly ever has a second to talk to his own faire godmother, and yet he delivers the parts personally, has nothing to do with my mistake." I tease... She has no response but laughter. Chapter five: lost "Goodbye queen. Live on." A standard goodbye for the queen, so why have I never heard Zachary say the before until now? "Godmother Skye. You and I will see eachother soon?" "Always", I hold my hand out to him, and his kisses it, bows to the queen, and leaves. So formal. Leas face is red, and her eyes stone hard. "Care to explain?" I ask. ********* "Lea." Zachary says, with that mischievous smile I love so much. "Zach!" I run up to him and hook my arms around his neck. I take in every smell I can, he smells like butter oak, and sweet lilipaine flowers from the forest he must have been chopping. Beauty. He holds me until I decide I should stop squeezing for fear of choking him, but that doesn't change my embrace. I loosen my grip, and he lowers me back to the ground, with my arms still around his neck, and his strong arms still around my waist. The arms that have been chopping endless amounts of wood just for an excuse to see me without raising suspicion. " I missed you today." I say. My voice changes when I'm with him. It becomes more frivolous, more clam. More like a commen person.. Not a queen. "I missed you more." He smiles. "Why did you come today?" I ask, still not able to take the smile off my face. "Isn't it normal for one to want to see your face?" He jokes. I laugh more then I usually would. I always laugh more with him. "Oh you." I reply. He leads me towards the balcony, and sits on the wooden seat, that he made. I sit with him, leaning in his chest, with my arms cradling his abdomen. Oh if only I could feel this all day. This content. Not more anxiety about running an entire land. Just me, and the most perfect person. "Remind me again why we are being so secretive about this?" Zach's deep voice says so softly, as if not to wake a sleeping baby. "You know the reasons. I can't revel what we have to anymore then The most trusted. Not now anyway." I respond with my eyes closed, listening to his comforting heartbeat. The even more comforting rise and fall of his chest. "Lea. Sit up for a second please." He says much More serious. A way that compels me never to move for fear that I will never return to such a comfortable position. To perfection. But I do. I sit up, and sit ridged on the seat. And he stands. He has such a serious look on his face. So. Serious. "What is it? Whatever is the matter?" My voice full of obvious concern. Then he does something that Im almost sure stops my heart. He gets down on one knee. "What are you-" I begin, as he takes out a ring from his vest pocket. "Lea. I don't care about what's In the way. I just want to be with you all day, everyday, like we were just now. Please, except my hand in marriage." My mouth is frozen, there are no words. My heart is droid of emotion. There is nothing in me anymore. "Zac-" "No, I know it's a small ring. Especially considering the value of the rings you can acquire. But I'm Wishing that-" "It's not about that Zach. I CANT marry you. I can't. I have a province to run, and there are talks of another. The nation is noticing what's happing. I still have distrust among the council. They still believe that I am to young for the crown. If I were to marry now, they would truly believe I take the responsibility lightly, and remove me from the crown. Especially now with talks of a war between the rival clans on the south side. I need to be there for that, how do I balance a war, a power hungry council, a new husband, and the rest of the country?" I rant. His face grows hot, and the next words that come out are full of wrath, and anger. "Is it because of my status? Because Im but a lowly woodsman. That Im not some fancy royal with a big house and money to spend on Art. Because I don't see life the same snooty rich people do, like it's a total breeze!" He yells. "How dare you!" I scream?" You don't even know who I am!" I say standing up, facing him in confrontation. "Oh please, not everything is about you!" He Yells. I pause. So does he. My heart drops. "Obviously nothing is here. Because you care nothing for my happiness, you ask my hand in marriage not even considering how this will affect my life, or the lives of the people of Minto. You do not care one cubit for these people. All you care about is you. I never saw you that way. I don't need you coming in here, telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing. Who I should and shouldn't be pleasing because in the conclusion it's not about you. And it's not about me. It's about this land." I say. Calm. "Now get out." I say, not leaving his gaze for a second. As he is about to open his mouth, Skye knocks and walks in. **** Lea is in tears as she finishes the story. "I lost him." She utters. Chapter 6: damsel in distress. "Godmother Skye!" A voice calls from behind me,I turn swiftly, and I see a big white horse bound right for me. I stumble backwards just in time for it to not trample me to death. As I'm on my back, grasping for air, my eyes wide open, the horse slows, and someone jumps off it. "I'm so sorry, are you faring okay?" This familer voice says while running over to me, the metal armour clashing in time with his heavy footsteps. "Yes, I'm okay. Help me up if you will." I laugh, so does he, as he offers his fully metal plated hand to me. I grab it, and he swiftly lifts me. "Of course it's you who interrupts my stroll. ." I joke. He beems in return. "Who else could it be?" He picks up my basket, and the fabric in it. "What are you planing on stitching?" He asks politely. "This is not for i, it is for another friend of mine." I reply, brushing off my cloak. "You have friends?" He says in puzzlement. Until his lips slowly twitch up, and I snicker. I break his laugh with a swift punch. "Ouch! That's not very woman like of you faire godmother!" He says still in a sarcastic tone. "I don't not obey rules well." I smile. "Where are you going at a day time like this?" He ask, looking to the sky. It is almost dark. "Just home. It is only a short walk from here." I reply. "I will walk with you. It will be dark soon, and before you know it will be cold to. It's best you have a gentleman with you." He says looking down the leaf covered path. "Thank you Oliver." I say, as we both begin down the path, and Oliver holding the horse by its reigns, and walk it with us. "So what damsel in distress have you been helping lately?" I smile, and so does he, quickly following his gaze back to the path. "Well, right now you." He answers. "But you caused the distress." I joke. "This is true." "Well, I've been participating the peace talks in the south side," he sighs. "Obviously going splendidly," I mummer. "There is little hope Skye. I worry for the nation. The rumours going abo... Never mind" he whispers. "About the queen and your brother?" I finish. He looks at me in shock, "How could you- nevermind. Your right. The rumours about them is separating the nation. The lowly class, and the royal class. And I don't see it ending, well... Happily ever after. " although it was a joke, his face is serious, and heavy. "You care alot for your nation. You will be a wonderful ruler. But for now, maybe you should ask the queen what is best, she has had some experience at this conflict." I note. "She has her own troubles to deal with." He murmurs. "If there is something you wish to say, please speak up." I remind him. "I've just grown tired of this conflict. And wish it to be resolved in, and out if the castle." He states. I place my hand I'm his mettle shoulder to offer reassurance. Now dark, We reach my cottage. A small, humble place. The queen offered me to live in the castle. However I declined. It is forbidden by the council on my world. "Thank you gracefully sir Oliver. The damsel in distress is saved." I refer to earlier. "It has been my great pleasure." He bows, and takes my hand, kisses It, and in one swift move, jumps on the back of his horse. "I'll be on my way Skye. I'll speak will you soon I'm sure." At that, he is off. As I watch him gallop down the path. A bird, a pigeon. Lands on my shoulder. The queens one, holding a letter. Chapter 7: south side talks. I take the pigeon inside, and find a cage, I place it in, and take the letter, closing the metal door, as Im about to open the small scroll, I hear a knock at the door. I put down the basket, take off my cloak, and place the letter next to the cage. "Who is there?" I ask, before opening the door. "It is I, Natasha." I hear a raspy voice beacon, I smile, and open the wooden door. "How dear to see you sister!" I announce. She smiles, and holds me close. "And you two sister! Also lovely." She states. She closes the door, as the cold is quickly making its way in the cottage. "I was just about to build a fire, please take a seat, and I will boil some tea for us." I say, she takes a seat at one of the wooden rocking chairs by the fireplace, and I begin building the fire, thin twigs first. "Who was it out there I saw my sister?" Natasha says in wide eyes, and a grin. "Oh, the prince. Prince Oliver. A lovely boy, just come from the south side." I reply. "You know the young prince! I hear many young women speak of him... I came to see if the whispers where true! And by the looks of him walking you home with his palace horse, I suppose I was right!" I stop building the fire, and turn to her. "Whatever do you mean?" I ask her. "The rumours of your romance." She says as if I know of what she is speaking, "We have no romance. Not at all. At all. We are simply friends, and only that," I state. "Surly it is not true! That is what they are fighting about in the south is it not? If the prince were to marry, he would take the throne. It is Minto law, he plans on asking you to marry him at a royal ball!." She states. I look at her wide eyed. "That is what the tension between the states is of?" I ask. "Yes, it is all the fuss. And I can't believe it is you. your not only going to be a faire godmother, but a royal godmother!" She jumps out of her chair in excitement, and hugs me, I stand frozen. "Oh, I must be leaving, it was only planed to be a short visit. I was in the area, but time as gotten away! I must be home quickly. It was nice to see you sister. I will see you within the next Luna, I do promise!" She smiles, and hushly leaves. I stand wide eyed. This is what Oliver was hiding. It's not about them, it's about us. Not that there is a "us". I open the letter I am yet yet to read. 'Greetings from the queen! There will be a royal ball in 3 sun cycles. Congratulations you have been invited! I hope you can attend loyal one, yours onward. The queen. ¥¥' "Wonderful" I say out loud, a little to sarcastically. Category:Romance Category:Fiction Category:Realistic Fiction